


Seeking Approval

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's been used in the past, but the thought of John doing it to him angers him more than it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Approval

**Author's Note:**

> For classic_lover's prompt: Any, any, approval  
> Not Betaed!

Rodney looked at John like he'd suddenly sprouted a second head, and maybe another arm. His level of trust in John had always been paramount, but for some reason the news of what John had done roiled him, and his nerves jagged like a broken tooth.

"Listen, Rodney," John says as he takes a step closer to where Rodney agitatedly sits, but Rodney can't help it when he flinches in response.

"No, _you_ listen," Rodney says. Too many times in his life people had used Rodney to get to his sister, and he thought his friend was better than that. And even though he and John had been sleeping together for months and were quite close, John's interest in Jeannie during her recent trip brought back so many old feeling of betrayal that he was as nauseous as he was hesitant. "I think-"

"Well that's where you went wrong," John says, a smirk on his face. Rodney drops his hands, fingers clenching together in fists. " _Rodney_ ," John says, and there's something in his voice that makes Rodney pause.

"What?" Rodney barks back, not hiding the hurt in his voice.

John sighs, raising his hand to the back of his neck. "I..." he starts, then looks around. "Listen," he says as he blows out a sigh. "I... I contacted Jeannie to see if it would be okay to... To ask you to marry me."

"Why in the hell would y-" 

Rodney stops mid-word, and his face goes white. It takes him a few seconds to get his voice back, and he finally manages a single word. "Marry?"

"Yes, you idiot," John says, face split in a smile.

Then, before Rodney can respond, John pulls a gold band from the pocket of his BDUs and goes down on one knee. And with a hesitant look on his face, John looks up through his eyelashes and starts, "Meredith Rodney McKay, will you-"

But John doesn't get to finish. Instead, Rodney reaches out and grabs John's hand, pulling him down onto the bed with him. There's bound to be a bruise on at least one of them, and their first kiss as an engaged couple is awkward with too many teeth. Rodney isn't even sure where the ring John was presenting ended up; he heard it clang to the floor and roll behind his dresser, he thinks, but he doesn't care. All he can do when he finally lets go is stare up into John's hazel eyes, a ridiculous smile on his face, and whisper, "Yes," across John's lips.


End file.
